Brother's
by Burnbee
Summary: nico and pedro are people in this.to find out more you gotta read!


*Pedro's P.O.V.*  
>i was seventeen and he was two when we escaped from our abusive dad.i bought a house for us an got a job and he just turned 's just us my little brother and me.i've got friends all around but they don't know a thing about my life or my says that if i need help she's right there and would be happy to agreed with he there they've lived together four years now one little 've got three little ones taylor,zac,and there's eva and rafael they also offered to help out but no one know's why i won't let just think i'm an only child and i can't tell them i'm raising my brother cause he's just three.i want to raise him on my own i'm doing pretty good but he still won't talk he just noddes and it scares me.i just got full custody on him but he still says nothing.<br>*end pedro's POV*  
>"nico what are you doing."pedro ask his little shrugged and then sat down."are you ever going to say anything?one word?please?"pedro looked at him very confused."ok we will work on that later."pedro was a knock at the door and pedro got up and looked saw SVU and figured that what he accidently said in court caused the judge to call picked nico up and put him on his hip then walked over and answered the door."hello?"pedro ask.<br>"yes i'm detective stabler this is my partner detective benson and we are from the RDJPD SVU."elliot said.  
>"ok i'm pedro and this is my little brother nico."pedro said and nico dug his face into pedro's shoulder."he's shy and doesn't talk much."pedro added.<br>"may we come in pedro?"olivia ask.  
>"yea but it's a bit of a birthday party was yesterday and he was sent four bottles of silly string and well he didn't understand not to open it in the house so it's all over the place we were just cleaning up."pedro said letting them in.<br>"wow i bet you were mad."elliot said.  
>"me mad at nico matter what my brother does i could never be mad at him because i can tell you that i've most likely done the same thing before and know how to deal with it."pedro replied.<br>"so how old is nico?"elliot ask.  
>"he's three."pedro replied.<br>"three and he still has bottles?and passifires?"elliot ask.  
>"yea our father never used them with him so he isn't that good at holding big heavy and the judge said it was advised to keep him on them for a little while."pedro replied.<br>"...my i talk to your brother?"olivia ask.  
>"sure i don't see why not."pedro place nico on the floor and olivia took his hand.<br>"how about you show me some place you really love in your house."olivia nodded and took her up stairs to his room.  
>"so there's only one bedroom here where do you sleep?"elliot ask.<br>"on the couch.i'd rather my brother have the bed and bedroom because i've slep on a couch all my slep on the floor when we still lived with our dad and our mom died during nico's birth."pedro replied.  
>"so why don't you show me around?"elliot ask.<br>" me and if you go to talk to my friends don't bring up my brother you bring him up then they'll want to help me raise him and he doesn't ever talk."pedro said as he moved the baby gate.  
>" you give me the names of your friends?"elliot ask.<br>"yea i can give you their names and a piece of paper with where they live writen on it."pedro said."there's blu and jewel macaw and there three kids taylor,zac,and there's eva and rafael toucan and there eighteen kids.i'm not naming them all."pedro said.  
>" put baby gates up to keep nico out of the kitchen?"elliot ask.<br>"'s a smart kid but i don't want a replay of what happened when he was one."pedro said.  
>"what happened?"elliot ask.<br>"my dad was drunk as always so i was making dinner and i just stepped out of the kitchen for a seconded when i heard a crash and ran back in to see nico had accidently poured the boiling hot water all over himself.i screamed out his name and ran to him i guess the neighbor heard because while i was soaking him in an ice bath the cops pulled up.i told them everything and they just didn't care they took nico and i got him back two or three months later."pedro replied.  
>"well ok thanks."elliot said as olivia came in.<br>"we gotta go."olivia said."thanks for letting us come in."olivia said.  
>"sorry it was a mess."pedro replied as he waved them came running in."did you like her was she nice?"pedro ask looking at nodded once before picking up some silly string and throwing it at pedro."oh is that how your gonna be?"pedro ask and nico grinned picked some up and gently threw it at hit his foot and he giggled."come on lets get to picking this up."pedro nodded yes and they got to work.<br>*few hours later*  
>"now we know no more silly string huh?"pedro chuckled and nico just laughed."you want some lunch?"pedro nodded then climbed off pedro's lap so he could get up."i should teach you how to spell that way i don't have to guess what you saying."pedro looked at him before pulling pedro towards the agreed and they went to nico's room.<br>*inside*  
>nico pulled pedro to his computer and put it on notepad.<br>"i know how to spell."nico was stunned.  
>"ok then nico why don't you talk?"pedor ask.<br>"..."nico typed."i can't."nico replied.  
>"why?"pedro ask.<br>"i don't know."nico typed."i'm hungry can we have pizza?"nico ask and pedro chuckled.  
>"?"pedor ask and nico nodded.<br>*downstairs*  
>while pedro was on the phone nico found some paper and begain to draw and drew a tall person holding the hand of a smaller person in front of a colored the taller one in red,grey,and white then the shorter person in yellow,white,and walked in and saw nico's drawing.<br>"that's really good nico."pedro looked up and wrote pedro above the taller boy's head and nico about the shorter boy's handed the page to smiled at the picture then at his walked to the kitchen and put it on the ran to the window when he heard a car pull up but when he saw it was their father he ran and hid behind pedro."nico whats wrong?"pedro turned around and picked nico up like he had earlier then walked to the he saw what nico saw he walked upstairs with nico and up to his room.  
>*nico's room*<br>pedro walked in went to nico's closet and opened the moved many things around on the shelf in his then placed nico on it.  
>"stay up i close the closet door cover this phone if i don't come back and call the police."pedro said handing nico the cell phone and nico wasn't sure what their father wanted but he hid nico just wasn't going to let the only thing he loved get hurt or killed by their father.<br>*downstairs*  
>just as pedro got back downstairs the door bell rang.<br>"hello?"pedro ask.  
>"where's my other son."dicky grunted.<br>"oh hello dickhead uh i mean dad."pedro said.  
>"very where is my son?"dicky grawled.<br>"he's safe and sound in our home."pedro replied pointing inside.  
>"this isn't his home.i know he's in there somewhere scared of you so give him to me."dicky said.<br>"now 's in here scared to DEATH of YOU."pedro replied.  
>"yea right bitch give me my son."dicky said.<br>"bite me dillweed."pedro replied then slamed the door in his quickly locked the door and called elliot.  
>"hello?"elliot ask picking up the phone.<br>"detective stabler?"pedro ask.  
>"pedro?whats wrong?"elliot ask.<br>"he's fine but our dad just showed up and is trying to take him back!"pedro exclaimed.  
>"hide nico me and my partner will be there in five!"elliot exclaimed then hung hung up also just as dicky burst in the ran over to pedro and pulled out a gun.<br>"where is he?"dicky could smell his breath he was really then remembered he hid some pepper spray in nico's room under the bed.  
>"don't shoot i'll take you to him but i'll have to get him."pedro said.<br>"alright just move it."dicky said.  
>*upstairs*<br>they got in nico's room and dicky punched pedro making him fall to the floor then searched the room for pedro started coming to again the pepper spray was just in grabed it and stood back up turned around.  
>"GET AWAY!"pedro shouted and sprayed the pepper spray right in his eye's.<br>"AHHH!"dicky shouted and hit the quickly grabed nico and ran with nico down the stairs.  
>*living room*<br>nico looked over pedro's shoulder and pedro that dicky was cetching was going as fast as he could when he was shot from behind it hit his leg and pedro went protected nico the best he could so he wouldn't get hurt as pedro hit the pulled the pepper spray out again and sprayed dicky six or seven times while nico ran and hid in a closet near and benson ran in just as dicky hit the floor.  
>"cuff him."olivia walked over and cuffed dicky quickly then dragged him out as john munch and fin tutuala ran in.<br>"where's nico?"olivia couldn't answer he'd lost to much blood.  
>"liv we got him you find the boy."fin said as he and john picked pedro up.<br>"ok fin."olivia said then started searching for she opened the closet door nico looked at was crying afraid for his and pedro's lives."come on with me."olivia said picking nico rapped his arms around her neck and feet around her carried him outside.  
>*outside*<br>"ELL!I GOT HIM!HE'S UNHARMED!"olivia shouted as they came outside.  
>"good."elliot said he went to grab nico but he started screaming and held tighter to backed up.<br>"hey nico it's ok he's not going to hurt you."olivia said patting his didn't let go of nico though.  
>"alright liv get him back to the station."cragen said.<br>"yes captain."olivia got in the backseat of her's and stabler's police car and stabler drove them back.  
>*police station*<br>once they got there olivia sat nico down at her desk and went to get him a juice sat there coloring with some crayons and paper olivia gave him to play came back and handed him the looked up and smiled which she assumed was a thank you.  
>"your a very good drawer nico."olivia smiled up at her again."your you type?"olivia thought for a moment then nodded."ok well if i pull up notepad would you use it to talk to us here?"olivia ask and nico nodded again."ok then."olivia smiled.<br>"thank you for the juice detective."nico typed.  
>"your very welcome nico."olivia smiled."so can you tell me why you screamed when my partner tried to take you?"olivia ask.<br>"i thought he was taking me to my dad."nico typed.  
>"oh.i have a friend i want you to you like to meet him?"olivia ask.<br>"well ok but only 'cause your nice."nico replied.  
>"ok he's said yes."olivia said.<br>"hi i'm what's your name?"wong ask.  
>"i'm nico."nico typed.<br>"can you pronounce your name for me?"wong ask.  
>"ni(knee)co(co)."nico typed.<br>"no not type can you say it?"wong ask taking the key board just stared at him.`doesn't this baboon know anything?` nico didn't know how to anwser so he just placed his left thumb in his mouth."how old are you?"wong held three fingers up on his other hand."that's a little old to still be sucking you thumb isn't it?"wong 's when olivia stepped in.  
>"the judge advised his brother pedro to keep him on the bottle and passifire for a little while longer."olivia watched as nico carefully picked up the juice ,in a bottle, and took a drink before setting it down and looking up.<br>"i 's his name?"wong ask.  
>"nico."olivia replied.<br>"ok nico can you pick up that cup over there?"wong looked at the turned around and got on his knee's in the grabed the cup but couldn't pick it turned around and shook his head no in an embarrassed way while looking gave him the key board back."i'm sorry i didn't mean to upset you."wong said.  
>"not your falt i can't picked up a cup."nico typed.<br>"you misspelled some words there nico."wong looked up.  
>"oops.i didn't mean to put picked i ment to put pick."nico typed.<br>"you spelt fault wrong spelt it falt it's spelt fault."wong looked up again.  
>"oh.i thought it's spelled you ."nico typed olivia laughed at what he looked up again and giggled at his mistake."erm...i mean wong."nico corrected.<br>"it's fine i laughed too."wong said.  
>"liv the kids gonna be ok he was only shot in the leg."elliot said.<br>"PEDRO!"nico shouted out in a horse scared himself and the three around held his throught for now it really started to caugh only making the pain ran down his cheeks but he wasn't crying it was just from the pain.  
>"nico is your throught ok?"wong ask as olivia handed him the juice.<br>"no it's really really hurts."nico typed once he was done taking a drink.  
>"can he go see pedro?"olivia ask.<br>"yea they said he could."elliot said.  
>" on sweety let's go see pedro."olivia said to smiled but didn't move his hands when he jumped up and ran over to olivia.<br>"let me know how it goes."wong said.  
>"will do."elliot three went out to the car.<br>*pedro's hospital room*  
>"i'm pressing charges and that's that."pedro said.<br>" look at this you have a guest."elliot and olivia came in the let go of nico's hand and he ran over to pedro.  
>"hey nico."pedro chuckled.<br>"yea your brother scared us all and that even means himself."olivia said.  
>"how did you scare yourself?"pedro ask.<br>"i came in and said something about you and he shouted your name out and his through started burning and he started caughing."elliot said.  
>"woah woah woah...WOAH!nico doesn't talk no one has ever gotten him to talk there's no way he just shouted out my name."pedro looked at him and nodded yes.<br>"i think he's trying to say something but i don't think he'll be saying any words for a little while."eliot said.  
>"here nico use this to talk untill we get you both back to the station."olivia said handing him her cell phone.<br>"nico's got mine."pedro said.  
>"alright."olivia smiled and put her's dug through his pockets in his jacket but didn't find bent down to go through his pant's pockets but the cell phone fell out of his hood and wacked him on the rubbed his head and picked up the phone he managed to keep the tears out of his eye's but pulled up texting on the phone.<br>"yes i did hurt alot and i almost cried."nico typed. 


End file.
